


Bubble Baths and Chocolate Pudding

by n3rdyg1r7, SlytherinQueen3571



Series: Playtime for Draco [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bubble Bath, Caregiver Severus Snape, Caregiver/little, Chocolate Pudding, Dragons, Little Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n3rdyg1r7/pseuds/n3rdyg1r7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinQueen3571/pseuds/SlytherinQueen3571
Summary: Draco has a rough day at work, Severus takes care of his needs.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape
Series: Playtime for Draco [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548634
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Bubble Baths and Chocolate Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously need to thank SlytherinQueen3571 for all her help in creating this. You are a rockstar and I cant wait to continue writing this loving couple :) 
> 
> Also, this is a caregiver/little fic not an ageplay kink fic. If anyone wants any additional info on the caregiver/little lifestyle or age regression please leave me a comment and I'll happily give you some links so you can read up on the subject 😁 
> 
> I also want to say thanks for taking the time to read comments and kudos are greatly appreciated 😁

Draco came home from a very long, rough, and mentally exhausting day at work to find Severus in the kitchen making dinner. 

"Welcome home, how was work today?" Severus asked when he heard Draco coming through the house. 

Draco was so frustrated and over everything he didn't even bother responding, instead he sat at the table with a 'hmph'. It was days like today when he needed to get out of his own head and just be, but it seemed that would have to wait as his partner was already busy.

Severus turned, seeing the day written all over his lovers face. He set dinner under a stasis charm, moved to Draco's special cabinet and pulled down his favorite green sippie and poured him some juice. "Do you want your cup sweetie?" He walked over placing it in front of Draco.

Draco's face lit up immediately, he was so happy that he didn't have to voice how stressed and upset he was. He went to pick the cup up off the table, still refusing to speak, he nodded his head and hummed in approval of the small gesture.

"Come, let's get you in a bath and changed into your jammies." He took Draco's hand tugging lightly before kissing the knuckles.

Draco giggled at the kisses and stood to follow the man who was slowly restoring his sanity. "I has bubbles!!!!! Pwease?" He started begging with a huge smile on his face.

"Hmmm..." Severus acted like he was thinking about it very hard. "Only if you eat all your dinner" he laughed slightly looking back at the adorable man following him.

"I pwomise!!!!!! I will!!!!! Pwease bubbles!!!!!" Draco begged and pleaded. "And duckies!!!!!!"

Severus smiled at him brushing hair from his forehead. "Okay since you asked so nice and said the magic word" he pulled out the bubbles, the ducks that Draco loved, and a new set of bath toy dragons that he handed to Draco. He turned and started the water adding bubbles.

Draco jumped up and down squealing in excitement at the sight of the new toys he was given. "Tank you!!!!!! I wuv dem!!!!"

Severus chuckled "You're welcome my sweet come on let's get you in the tub" he guided him over and started undressing him then helping him climb into the tub. "I'm going to get you some jammies, which pair do you want?"

Draco slides down into the tub and comes up with his face and hair covered in bubbles "DWAGONS!!!!!!!!" Draco starts playing with the toy dragons splashing water all over the bathroom floor, growling and making the dragons eat the ducks.

He laughs, shaking his head slightly, thank Merlin he had charmed the floor against water damage. Severus wandered into their room searching for the dragon pajamas. He went back to the bathroom and sat down on the stool after vanishing the water. "Make sure you wash and I'll wash your hair sweet boy."

Draco washed all his bits and exclaimed, rather loudly but not quite a yell, "all clean!!!!" He then picked up and squeezed one of the dragons and shot water across the room, hitting Severus directly in the face with stream.

Severus spluttered wiping his face quickly on the pajamas and giving Draco a stern look then making the other dragons fly around and squirt Draco "Naughty boy" he laughed and watched Draco, he loved seeing him so relaxed and carefree.

Draco couldn't help but giggle, and being devious he decided to splash water all over Severus, drenching him and the entire room.

He gasped quickly wiping the water and hair from his face. "Alright naughty boy I think it's time to wash your hair and go eat some dinner" he vanished the water from the floor.

"Awe!!!!! No fun!!!!! Jus a lil longer!!!!! Pwease!!!!" He was asking as he turned. All the bubbles were gone from the tub at this point and the water was starting to turn slightly cold, Draco didn't realize any of this until he had completely turned around to let Severus wash his hair.

Severus reheated the water, gently tilting Draco's head back before pouring water through his hair, he hummed softly working shampoo into the hair and massaging his scalp "Let's rinse this out and then dinner time sweetie."

"Fine." Draco pouted at being told he had to get out of the bath. "After we eat can we play wif my stuffies? And read stories!!!! And build wif the blocks!!!!!!" Draco started getting excited again at the thought of playtime. "What are we gonna eats?" He asked as he stood up to get out of the tub.

He laughed drying him and helping him put on the warm pajamas. "Slow down, one question at a time. Yes of course we can play after dinner. I made full roast and your favorite dessert chocolate pudding with apple slices." He guided him back to the kitchen sitting him at the table with his juice.

"CHOCOLATE PUDDING!!!!!" He yelled, and then took a sip of his juice. He eyed the dinner sat in front of him and poked it with his fork a couple of times before turning up his nose and pushing it across the table. "No! I want pudding!"

Severus sighed and pushed the plate back in front of Draco "You promised you would eat your dinner and I even got you new toys, please eat your dinner."

"But I want pudding!" Draco whined, hoping to eventually get his way. "Pudding is yummy!" Still whining Draco picked up his fork and poked at his food some more.

"You can have pudding after you eat your dinner but if you don't eat you don't get play time." He sat down at the table starting to eat his dinner.

Draco frowned, feeling defeated he took a bite of his food and complained "It's cold!!!!" He started yawning halfway through what he was saying.

Severus had finished and scooted to sit by him reheating the food with a charm he took the fork and lifted a bite up offering it to Draco. "Come on, let's eat your dinner and get you some pudding to have in bed during story time."

Draco opened his mouth gladly accepting the bite. "Mmmm" he crooned as he chewed his bite. Once he finished chewing he opened his mouth waiting for another bite.

Severus smiled scooping up another bite and holding it out for Draco "Such a good boy. I'll get you a big piece of pudding for dessert."

"Yay!!!! Pudding now?"Draco asks as he lets out another yawn. He rubs his eyes sleepily and takes another sip of juice from his cup. "Pwease?"

Severus moved to the fridge and pulled out the pudding cutting Draco a large piece before setting back down at the table "After this it's story time then bed Mister." He kissed Draco's forehead.

Draco leaned into the kiss, humming softly, and opened his mouth up for a bite. He hoped Severus would keep feeding him. "Bite?"

He smiled down at the man he loved, he genuinely enjoyed caring for Draco and loved how much stronger their relationship was because of it. "Yes a bite for my sweet boy." He got a big piece and offered it to Draco.

Once he finished with his bite he took another sip of juice from his cup. Draco rubbed his eyes again and through another yawn he asked "we play with blocks and stuffies pwease?" He had a big sleepy grin on his face, and he could barely keep his eyes open.

Severus smiled at him giving him another bite. "How about you pick a stuffie to bring into bed with you instead?'

"But I wanna" his sentence was interrupted by yet another yawn "play." Draco went to stand up and stumbled over the chair, catching himself before he fell over.

He steadied Draco placing his hands on his shoulders. "I know you do sweetie but right now you can barely stay awake, we can play tomorrow night as long as you want. It's time for a story then bed."

"Ok, can we read bout dragons!!!!" Draco asked finally giving in to his utter exhaustion. "And can I has my dragon stuffie?"

"Of course and yes you may." Severus led Draco to bed, pulling back the blanket, he gestured for Draco to lay down before turning to grab the story and stuffie. "Ready?"

Draco nodded to the man who was doing such an amazing job taking care of exactly what he needed without so much as thinking twice. He looked into his partners eyes and felt such love and adoration he couldn't help but blush.

Severus smiled down at Draco after leaning forward and kissing his forehead. He sat down in bed and began to read the dragon stories for Draco.

Draco fell asleep within minutes of the story starting clutching his favorite dragon stuffie.

He finished the story just in case Draco stirred then tucked him in tight. Severus moved over to the closet to change into pajamas, he padded quietly down to the kitchen setting the dishes to wash themselves. After returning to the bedroom he finally laid down, pulling Draco to his chest, and drifting off to sleep as soon as his eyes closed.


End file.
